Speak Now aka Wedding Crashers: On the Move…
by HairSpunofGold
Summary: "The realization finally sank in... He was getting married, to someone, that wasn't her..." Mel ponders over her realtionship with Edward and makes a realization to take contol over her future. R


Hehe, this is what happens when you really don't want to study, and get inspired

**And They Loved Each Other.**

'_What am I going to do?'_ Mel thought frantically as she woke up, violently trying to shake off her fatigue, it had finally dawned on her, today… Edward, he was actually… getting married.

To someone, that wasn't her.

She threw on her clothes in a panic, and looked into the mirror searching for an answer magically from her reflection. It gave none.

She had always had given him a hard time, cause, because he's Edward and well, it's what they did to each other. They teased, they scowled, they glared, they flirted. And they loved each other.

Yes, it had been hard recently. Mel sighed; she had sort of given him a hard time, okay, a _really_ hard time about accidently marrying Lydia what, being locked in a closet while the love of her life her fiancé was in the church getting married to that horrid little her rival, to _Lydia_ of all people- and then was the ignoring him and pretending what was between them was gone… and becoming possessed to almost take over the world, and almost killing him…

Looking back, that probably wasn't too helpful for their relationship.

But, the way he had always looked at her. When they used to go to the School of War and Magic and he would show up at the most random (and annoying) of times, during their quests to save the world, that defensive look when a wolf or some creature would corner her, and he got to protect her. When he showered her with gifts, the shy, flushed look when he proposed to her, the look right after that… when she said 'Yes'.

The horror when her face turned into Lydia's, every hallow look when he followed her around after that, pleading with her to hear him out, the jealousy every time Spook Gyendal (she grimaced thinking about it) flirted with her, she didn't actually like him, but she liked the warm feelings she got ever time Edward glared at the Spook/Gyendal/Evil Wierdo/ Creeper/Person-Thing.

They're was also the frantic worried looks when Gyendal revealed himself and she was trapped with him, the horrified looks as he beat against the barrier separating them… the shock when she had first used magic and the relieved look on his face that she was ok, and of course the adventurous spark in his eyes when they planned to go to Shadwood together, alone, the two of them against the world.

But then, well, then she had completely freaked out, magic scared her and now that she was a mage-type-person, she could fulfill the prophecy herself, and be evil without Gyendal being the master behind the puppet. So, no, she had to get leave and hide, she couldn't go and learn magic that would destroy everything and everyone she loved, no.

But of course, he found her eventually, and the irked looks he kept glancing at her, and finally on their journey to the Arishta Isles they apologized to one another for everything, he told he was sorry for marrying Lydia and using her in a deal with the empress and she apologized for abandoning him for a year.

And then, then life had been good to them, school went well, they hung out, they talked, they teased, they scowled, they glared, they flirted. And they loved each other.

Though now, it wasn't something they both openly acknowledged to each other, Edward would hint it bigger ways, but he knew she wasn't ready, so they eased into it. But the whole time, the looks he gave her, they were full of amusement, annoyance, adoration, playfulness, and love, always love.

Maybe that's why the day she saw disbelief in them, she was angry, very angry, that he didn't believe her that the darklings were after her. She secretly wanted him to be protective of her, even if he didn't believe the threat credible, she wanted his comfort. Maybe that's why she stupidly walked straight into Gyendal's trap, alone.

Edward, he was the first person she thought to order Yemite to bring to her, once she and Edward were together, they would escape, because together, they were the dynamic duo, they could escape anything, the two of them against the world.

She had been alone for awhile though. When she was shoved into the Demon Realm, her mind often wandered back to where Edward was, and she worried, what if something had happened to him rescuing her from her stupidity.

Her time being possessed was… fuzzy, in her head. She remembered feelings and big things… sort of; the feeling of power, without restraint, feeling split into two ways, the desire to control the world and that longing to join her friends.

The first clear thing she remembered was Edward leaning over her checking her vital signs, he breathed a sigh of relief when she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was his bright green eyes, intense with worry. She had no memories, at first, of her time possessed. To that, he looked relieved.

On their journey back to Thais, feelings and hazy memories came back. She apologized profusely for days and days; he assured her time and time again that he understood and that she didn't have to apologize anymore. But she did, she kept apologizing, and he tended her larger wounds, always assuring her he didn't hold it against her, with that soft look in his eyes.

Te'ijal and Stella filled her in on the events of their adventure. And when Te'ijal explained the fierce look in his eyes every time she was mentioned or his annoyance at having to slow down or stop or do anything that hindered his path to her. Stella would look away; at the ceiling, at the floor, anywhere but at Mel. Mel should have known then.

Overall, it was a good journey home. Te'ijal and Galahad went back and forth from being utterly in love to being completely disgusted by one another. Stella practiced her flying and a newly acquired lyre, and Yemite was well… Yemite was Yemite.

As for Mel and Edward? They teased, they scowled, they glared, they flirted. And they loved each other. Or so, that's what Mel had thought, apparently she was mistaken…

The moment when Edward's parents had told him he needed to find a bride, her heart swelled. Maybe they could go back to before, when they were to be married, when they had the rest of their lives to look forward together. Her and her best friend, the two of them, taking on the world together.

But then, then Te'ijal told her, Edward had proposed… to Stella. The words didn't make sense; they just didn't belong in the same sentence. Mel refused Te'ijal's offers to talk about it, Mel didn't want to talk about it; she didn't know what _it_ was… all she knew is that she needed to lie down.

She went to bed feeling thoroughly numb, she could feel is the pain in her chest and the tears rolling down her cheeks, though, she really didn't understand why. She didn't understand then, but she was thankful for the shock, it cushioned her mind from all the bad thoughts that tried to invade her mind.

But, that was the past, and this is the future,_ her _future. And Mel would be damned if she didn't fight hard for the future she wanted.

"Ahem," Someone cleared their throat behind her; she turned to see the red-headed vampress looking expectantly at her, followed shortly by a very distressed Yemite.

"Hey! You cannot be here, no one sees the Queen- my mistress, without her consent first,"

Mel gave a half smile; it was a sad smile, "Its fine Yemite," Mel turned back to the mirror.

"He's getting married today, duckling, what do plan to do?" Te'ijal asked apprehensively.

Mel looked once more into her reflection, and she knew. She wanted her companion, her lover, her best friend; she was going to get Edward back.

"I have a plan," Mel turned to face Te'ijal, "I'm going to need your help,"

Te'ijal raised her eyebrow, "Rabbit, what exactly is your plan?"

Mel cracked a smile, but this time, it was not sad, and the look in her eyes a fierce, determined one, "We're going wedding crashing,"

_To Be Continued_

__**This was going to be longer, but I decided to split it up. Anyways, I'm 3 for 7 on my finals, I have four more and then I'm free. (Yes, there is a wuite intentional use of motif here, I'm sorta scared because I used one of my lit final terms in everyday speech)**

**Anyways, tell me what you think **


End file.
